Mello's beginning
by HaturoSaturnUesugi
Summary: a story following mello from the start of his journey to its almost end. Rating will change, some minor character death, its better than it sounds I just suck at summaries.
1. Prologue

**A/N: ok this is my very first fan fiction that I have ever written personally, I've helped others write theirs before, but never wrote my own. Anyway, I just wanted to let you all know who are reading this that not only is this my first story but Mello is ooc for a while, it helps the story. I also don't own Death Note or any characters in it. If anything seems from the show it probably is just not word for word. Thank you and read and review please.**

Prologue,

Getting a call into Rogers office was nothing new for me, I mean I get called in everyday for bullying. It's not my fault others make it so easy to pick on them. The only person I've never made fun of is my only Friend in this hell hole. Matt Jeevas, otherwise known as mail jeevas, he was brought in from an abusive home and has been here ever since. Anyway as I was saying, me getting called into rogers office was nothing new for me, it's who also got called in with me. Near, the pig headed, insufferable know it all who always thinks everything in life is a puzzle. Anyway roger is talking to me so I better start listening.

"Boys, Roger began; I have some bad news that I must share with you." I look up at him, "what's up Roger?"

"Well mello, its L"

"What's wrong with L?"

"L has died"

Two things ran through my mind at this time while my mouth dropped. One, Did he choose me or near? And two, this kira need to die. Roger didn't need to tell me who killed L, I knew as soon as he said something. "Well who'd he choose between me or near?"

"Well Mello that is the problem. He was unable to choose before his untimely death." I glared at him "so what does this mean for me and near?" He sighed folding his hands and using them to hold his ugly face up. "This means mello that you and near must work together." I stared at him like he had grown two heads, he knows me and near have a horrible background, I'd end up killing the bastard before we even started work. I heard near saying something about puzzle, games and being a loser. I was way to mad to even hear a word of what he was saying. I lowered my face so that they couldn't see the anger that was written plain on my face; I turned around and stomped out of the office, ignoring Rogers's pleas with me to come back. I began to run to my room, to the person who would help. He understood that my anger wasn't anger, it was sadness concealed by anger. I was running to my only friend in whammy's, Mail jeevas.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: here is chapter two for mello's beginning, I hope it is ok, again mello is ooc severely here, but then again we don't know how he acted as a child around matt.

PS: mello and matt trust each other enough to call each other by their true names. Didn't clarify that last time, Read and review

Chapter 1:

Ripping open the door to my room, I run inside then quickly slam it after entering the room, startling my red headed roommate awake. He sits up as I begin to throw things randomly throughout the room. I start screaming all the profanities that I knew of. Mail shakes his head before standing up; he knew right away that something was wrong. "Miheal, what's the matter? What did roger do now?"

"You want to know!?" I scream at him flinching internally at my own voice hoping he would understand that I wasn't really angry but I was just upset. "Why the fuck do you care?" I begin throwing a set of books at him that L had gotten me for my last birthday. Mail sighs dodging all my attempts to hit him, probably acting like it was one of those video games he likes playing so much, "Miheal, I care because you're my best friend and I DO care about you."

I keep pelting him with books as he gets closer I realize that I am out of books to throw. Mail grabs my hand before I can pick up something else and begin to throw that at him. "Miheal, calm down and tell me what's wrong" he says slowly, whispering so that only I can hear him. I slowly calm down so I could talk to him and my emotions that I hide well behind a mask. I begin crying slowly escalating into complete sobs.

Mail pulls me over to my bed making me sit down on it; he grabs a chair from the computer desk and sits it before me so we are on eye level, since he is a head taller than me. "Now Miheal, tell me what made you this pissed off and upset?" I look at him straight in the emerald orbs that are usually covered by horrible, ugly goggles. I begin sobbing again having calmed down and was beginning to forget like I always did in his presence.

"It's L…." I say whispering, thinking mail already knew. He tipped his head looking like a confused dog "what's wrong with L, Miheal?" he spoke softly. "You don't know?" "No, should I Miheal?" I whimpered realizing that I was going have to tell him what roger said. I take a deep breath and begin telling him, "L is dead mail… He's gone, kira got him… I guess he wasn't careful enough, he trusted someone he shouldn't." I cry more while crying and my voice had gotten shaky at the end, my whole body getting rocked with the sobs that were going through it.

I fall of the bed onto the floor on my knees, I bury my head in his knees while continuing to sob. I begin to feel his hands on my hair raking his fingers through it calming me the way he knew that worked on me. "Miheal I know you're upset right now but think about this, L knew the risks before taking the case on. He wouldn't have been stupid enough to take the case if he didn't think there was even the slightest chance of figuring the case out. He just misplaced his trust or was trying to lull kira into a false sense of security and ended up not being able to do it quick enough."

I look up at him sit with a small sad smile. "I guess not" I say calmly I begin to clean the tears off my face while he begins talking again. "Now Miheal, that explains why you were upset but why were you so pissed off when you came in?" I begin a strong feeling of hate and anger grow in me and I hiss out "did you have to remind me?" " yes I did Miheal, I want to know why u were so pissed off at the world when you came into the room" he whispers calmly. "It was that stupid fucking douche bag roger!" I begin to try to stand when mail pushes me down on my bed so he didn't have the chance of getting things thrown at him again. "Miheal what did roger and his big nose do?"

"Mail, L wasn't able to pick an successor before he died, so roger tried to get me and near to work together!" I yell at him flinching again internally before I ask myself why im yelling at him when it wasn't his fault. "Miheal, are u sure roger wasn't playing a joke? I mean you, me, hell even L knows/knew that you would never work with him" he said laughing like it was a big joke. "No Mail he wasn't kidding, he really wanted me and near to work together." Mail laughs again "yeah right. It wouldn't happen ever. So what are you going to Miheal?" I sigh "Im not quite sure as of yet, I know that im going to have to figure out my own way to find a way to surpass L…"

"well Miheal you know im here for you, how about you get some sleep to calm down and ill be back later with food for you" I smile at him before crawling into bed "thanks Mail, you're the best friend I could have hoped for when I came to this horrible place." "you're welcome Miheal, you are the one who got me accustomed to how things work here, and accepted me playing video games all day." He pulls my covers over me slowly before handing me a chocolate bar and a book. "here miheal, just lay here and relax" he goes over to the door before turning back to me "and no doing any homework for classes ok? I mean it, ill cover for you in classes so that the teachers wont care." He opens the door and walks out of it before I can tell him thank you, I lay back down and begin thinking about everything that happened today and what I was going to do to try fix things in my own life. I fall asleep thinking 'Mail, I care for you something strong, I don't know what it is but I know that if you are ever in trouble I will help you in anyway I can'

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Again warning for ooc Mello, and I don't own death note. I hope u enjoy, R and R please **** it makes me happy. **

Chapter two:

A few weeks had passed since I found out about L's death, it was around my birthday, Mail had been being a huge help by being here and not really minding when I didn't talk to him. He explained to the teachers why I wasn't in class and they understood why once Roger informed them about L's unexpected death. I know I should have gone to school but I just didn't have the energy to attend classes. Well more of I couldn't bring myself to actually go without thinking about L and when I did that I just broke down. I took my food in my room because Mail would bring them to me. Also during this time I began thinking

'Why did he have to die? What am I going to do now that the albino freak is L; I have to find my own way to do this.' I shake my head to rid myself of my thoughts and sit up, I realize Mail is here and he is playing a game, he turns around towards me when he sees me sit up. "Hey Miheal, finally decided to join the world of the living?" I laugh a little and whisper quietly "Would you miss me if I were to leave this place?" I look up at him from my bed to see him tipping his head to the side again looking like a puppy that just got told to do math. "Miheal do you mean that u want to die?" I snort at his question. "No mail I mean if I were to leave the orphanage would u miss me?" he gets up and sits next to me on my bed "yes I would, I would very much miss you Miheal but I would be able understand why you would leave since u would have a good reason for leaving why?" I shook my head at him "No reason Mail…" he sighed and got up. "Miheal promise me one thing?" "What's that mail?" "If you do decide to leave, would you tell me? Like by way of a note, a goodbye, something?" He turned his back towards me as I nod silently at him.

The next night while Mail is asleep I write him a note telling him that I care about him and that I hope life will reward him and good bye, after writing the note I leave it on the computer in our room that I know he will go to first thing in the morning. I sigh as I begin packing my two suitcases and backpack to leave; it's the night before my birthday. I pack my suitcase first, in it I place my laptop that I got from L a few years ago, pictures of me and mail being silly, my important documents- like my birth certificate and things like that, my only picture of me and L together, what little clothes I had, and finally one of mails silly video games that I actually enjoyed playing.

In my backpack I placed my chocolate-which was a lot because I had no clue when I would be able to get more and my notebooks over the kira case. In the little wallet I had, I placed my debit card it had my inheritance on it that my parents left me, which was about 2.5 million dollars now until I hit 18 when in would triple. I also have my id and about ten to twenty dollars in change. After I am done I look back at the note and rip it up so that I can re-write it so it sounds like I actually care. As I sit down to write it I feel arms encircle my neck, and a face in my hair. I recognize the strips on the shirt before me, and try to speak.

"Mail, I…" he cuts me off "Your leaving aren't you Miheal?" I nod, he sighs against my hair "I thought so, is that a note telling me good bye?" I sigh and whisper "yes" he makes a noise of recognization. "Good, I'm glad u that you were actually going to write me a note but I'm also glad I woke up when u were packing" I grab his arms from around my neck so that I could turn around and face him, looking deep into his eyes.

I whimper "why? So this will be harder than it needs to be?" "No," he sighed "so I could give you your birthday present before you left" I smile up at him, ever the good friend. "What? Mail, you didn't need to get me a present" he smiles "Yea I know, but I had to get this for you when I saw it" he lets go of me and goes to his bed and goes digging under it. I sigh knowing that it could take a while for him to locate something in the mess that was under that bed of his. It takes a good ten minutes till he jumps up after I hear a noise of happiness; he comes back up to me and hands me a little rectangular box with '1 up' green mushrooms on the wrapping.

I laugh at him "really Mail? Mario?" I laugh harder knowing he loves this game dearly which is probably why he wanted to wrap a present in it. He blushes so hard I couldn't tell where his hair ended and his face began. "Oh would you just open it Mels?!" oops he means business; he is calling me by my nickname. "Alright, chill out I will." I take off the wrapping being careful not to rip it; I slip it into my pocket after it comes off the box. I open the box slowly to see a small necklace with interchanging red and white beads leading to a cross hanging down from the beads. I gasp as I see the name 'Mello Kheel' engraved on the cross.

It's… a rosary; it looks just like the one my mom used to wear." I look at Mail with tears in my eyes, he smiles "I remember Miheal; I remember everything that you tell me, and you talked about your mom so much so I thought that this might help a little with moving out of here. I know it's not hers but its close enough." I begin to cry a little and hug him tight. "Thank you so much Mail, I will miss you very deeply" He hugs me back "I know Miheal, I'll miss you deeply also. I also know that you will make a name for yourself, and maybe one day, we will see each other again." I sigh and let myself inhale his scent, "I will and we will see each other. I love you bro" "I love you too bro"

I sigh and untangle from his arms, slip the rosary over my head to settle it around my neck before heading over to grab my coat from the hanger and I am about to button it up, when I feel him slip something into my hand and I look down to see a twenty dollar bill in my hand. I go to give it back and he shakes his head at me. "No Miheal, you'll need that, I know you will. Just take it and I hope it helps." I nod and place it in my wallet with my other change. I walk to my bed and grab my stuff, I walk to the door and look back at this room where I made one of the best friends that I could have ever wished for. I still remember when roger brought Mail in and he looked so disinterested in the rest of the world, I laugh at the memory and turn back towards the door. "Bye Mail" I hear his "bye Miheal" response as I walk out the door of our room.

I reach the door to the orphanage and all the memories that I had there came rushing back, some good, some bad, I'll always remember this place as my home I guess it kind of grew on me without me noticing. I pull my hood up over my head knowing it is going to be cold, being that it is the middle of December; I open the door to the orphanage and walk out into the world. I feel tears running down my face making me more cold than I already was thinking about that redheaded boy that I left behind in that room. The very same red head that has stolen my heart.

(A/N: probably the only time this story will change pov. At least for a while.)

MATT'S POV:

I look out the window and see my best friend slowly walk out of this place. I knew in I couldn't stop him even if I tried. I couldn't wait to see what he will do in this world; I just hope he remembers me after he makes the name for himself. I just wish he didn't leave me in this place, but I don't mind, I knew he had to do what he had to do, he would never work with near, no matter if L himself came back from the grave and told him to. I lay down in my bed, it seemed so much more colder than it had before in this room. I sigh and turn to lay on my side, I don't try to play a video game or anything I just lay there thinking of the blonde rocket that had rocked my world when I first came to whammy's.

I had come from a house where no one really paid attention to me at all so I was used to being alone. I didn't have any family and no friends. When I was brought here by roger I was scared that it was going to happen again, I didn't know what to say to people and that ended me up going from roommate to roommate. Miheal was my last chance, I meet him and my whole world changed, im not sure he even understands what he did for me. he saved me and was there for me when I was horrible at making friends. He took me in and helped me make friends, helped me talk to people and I finally found a good friend. I became third and our friendship deepened since he knew that I wasn't stupid, just really lazy.

I begin crying realizing that I could have kept Miheal here but I decided not to since he needed to follow his dreams. I cry harder to the point sobs are racking my body and just lay there till I can no longer cry and it's just coming out as dry heaves at the loss of my best friend, my partner I knew he wasn't dead but who knew how he would act when we finally met again. He will most defiantly be changed since the world out there is harsh; I just hope he will still be my Mels on the inside. The kind boy who loves chocolate, acts like a girl sometimes, loves getting dirty, bad mouthed, and masking his feelings with anger. A mask that he once told me that only I could crack, since he felt save around me and trusted me with his life. That was my mels, I feel asleep thinking ' I love you mel, as more than just a friend…'

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry it took so long to get this out I was having major writers block.

Chapter 3:

Jerking awake to the sound of the pilot telling the plane that we were to be landing soon I sighed in relief, I hated planes because of all the people traveling on it made me feel like I was cramped and they were all looking at me. I sat up and looked at my watch; I notice that about seven hours had passed. In the back of my mind I can still see that place and I can still call it home because my heart was there. I looked out the window and wonder what I can possibly do to surpass Near now that I really had nothing to my name. I know near would get some help from roger to get his career as "L" started, I had nothing. I was starting to regret not bringing matt with me because I know he has hacking skills that could have been useful. I shook my head to get this idea out of my head, he had to be left behind, and he was too young to leave the orphanage unlike me who was just the right age.

I see the airport come into view and I sigh again thinking 'but really Mello, what are you going to do now? No family, no home and no job. I don't want to spend the rest of my life in Near's shadow but now it looks that way' I shook my head again yelling at myself that I was going to surpass near, no matter what.

The plane lands in Los Angeles and I exit the plane and retrieve my stuff from the baggage claim. I squared my shoulders and headed out into the world away from the orphanage, my chance to be number one. I left the airport and again I could feel my spirit fall when I realized just how big the world could be and I was alone in it at barely fifteen, yet again I find myself shaking my head as my pride took over, no matter how I felt I was going to be on top, this Mello was no quitter and I was going to take every chance to make a name for myself.

(Time skip- about two years):

Two years can really help a person. Once I landed I went looking for an apartment, I had to use my inheritance for the first time ever and boy did it help. The apartment I had rented was a small run down place in a good area but it had needed repairs, I got the repairs done in just a few months. The first year I had to live off my inheritance because there was no way I could get a job in America since I wasn't sixteen yet. Once I hit sixteen I got a job as a security guard at a movie theatre, I get to throw people out and its kind of fun, I get to be mean and get paid for it. The job gets me about seven fifty an hour and I work forty hour weeks every week. I still follow the Kira case although it seems like I just died and no one worked on it but Kira kept killing. Did no one care that Kira was still out there killing and getting away with it? Well I am not in Japan so I don't know what they are doing.

One night after I had gotten done with work I was heading home and I still remember my boss telling me to be careful especially in the neighborhood that I lived in. I had shrugged it off and begun to walk home. I hear a loud scream and look down an Alleyway and saw a little girl about the age of eight being attacked by two men who looked in their late twenty's or early thirty's, one was a white male who looked like he used to many hair products, the other a black male who looked kind of tough but was bald. "Hey!" I yell down the alley, the guys turn around and notice me and begin to laugh. "Kid just go on home. All your going to do is get in trouble that you don't want to get into." I glare at them and yell again "I don't care if I do get in trouble. You are not harming this child" I notice them flinch at my glare and smirk "besides, your not so tough, your scared of a sixteen year olds glare" I saw the little girl run past the idiots that were in front of me, she ran out of the alley and I smile. I am glad that some of L's training of putting others before myself had stayed with me. The two men looked at each other like they were thinking of what their next move should be. I shrug it off and begin to walk away from them. All of a sudden I hear them say something about the boss not being happy. I look back at them, "what boss?" I ask them insanely interested now. They look at me and smirk, "you really want to know boy?" I nod thinking to myself 'well I am going to get it now aren't I L?' "Well if you want to know that badly then follow us" the black guy said. I follow them and sigh knowing this was probably going to be no good.

They take me to a really run down warehouse that looked like it came from a chilling thriller movie. I swallow as I follow them into the ware house, once inside I see a bunch of men who look like they are all on steroids. I see a man with no shirt on surrounded by girls on a couch. I see the two men that I followed in bow and feel a gun pressed against my head "bow kid, you're in the bosses presence, so bow!" I look back and notice a white guy who was just as bald as the black guy who had brought me here. "Didn't I tell you to do something you little shit? Or do I have to shoot you?"

**TBC**

**A/N: thank you for your reviews: CasXIII and Turtlehannah96, and for the follows and favorites. Leave a review **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I bow to the supposed boss since I don't really want a bullet in my head. I laugh in my head thinking "Boss? Please he is just a fat ass who is lazy and don't like working". My head jolts up as I see him address the two men who had brought me here. "LJ, Andrew, what is this? You go out on a simple abduction mission and you bring this boy back with you as well?!" The white blonde looked up at his boss "Sir if I may? He has a glare that made both me and LJ flinch we thought he might be able to help us, since we could not get the child for ransom like we were sent out to do." "Did I sound like I wanted a damn answer Andrew?!" "Well no but... "I look up hearing a gun click, all of a sudden I hear a bang and Andrew was on the floor in a puddle of his own blood.

I look at the "boss" astounded how could he shoot the man? The boss laughed like he was as crazy as Beyond Birthday, which he probably was, and addressed the black guy-LJ that was his name. "LJ! Take this boy to one of the interrogation room to wait from me to talk to him." "Yes sir." He grabbed my arm and I started to struggle saying "I can walk myself!" The boss laughed again at my out break as LJ whispered in my ear "If you stop struggling this will be much easier on both of us. Since I highly doubt you wish to be killed." I shiver and allow myself to go limp in his hands as he drags me to a metal door that looked bolted shut. He opened the door and I was assaulted with the smell of urine, vomit and other disgusting liquids there was only a mattress and a chair in the room and the mattress was falling apart to the point I could see the springs that were in the mattress. I almost gag when he threw me in to the room and I fell onto the bed.

I felt the springs on the bed dig into my skin that was exposed because my shirt had ridden up a little when LJ was dragging me. I sit up quickly not wanting to smell what ever was on this mattress and was sick of the spring digging into my skin. I sat there for I don't know how long thinking how did I get into this mess... I sigh thinking 'I wonder if I had just agreed to work with near if this would be happing to me' I shake my head violently 'no there is no way I could ever work with the damn sheep.' I hear the door open so I stand up thanking what ever god is out there that I liked shoes unlike Near and even L.

The door swung open to reveal the fat ass I was in the presence of earlier. The supposed "boss", he came into the room and looked me over shortly before nodding. The door slammed shut and I begin to worry that I was going to end up like Andrew earlier. "What do I do with you boy? Your bold, have spunk, and your eyes show not only a coldness to the world but also a willingness to do what ever it takes for you to be on top. I can't decide if I like it or not." I fix him with the same glare I had handed to the Andrew and LJ and he laughed loudly "You know with that glare of yours I can see u here in our ranks." "What ranks?" I ask curious and he laughs again "Tell me your not that stupid, u have to have some idea what we are and were u are." I begin to think and it was hard in my still shocked mind I figure it out in a short amount of time after thinking it though. I look at him straight in the eye and say "You guys are the American Mafia, I am in your guy's hide out aren't I?" the boss laughs again and smirks "Thank goodness you are not as stupid as you wanted me to believe now since you are here and know what we are and where we are, Ill give you an option" "oh? I never heard of the mafia giving options." He sneered at my comment, "careful boy"

"Now you have exactly one week from now to decide, either join with us or" "Or what old man?" I glare again, "Or else you'll end up like Andrew did and I don't care either way, ill post a man outside the door; all you have to do is knock once for Yes and twice for no" He turns and walks out of the room slamming it behind him with force enough it rattled a bit.

I sit down on the bed and begin thinking over everything. I could join them, give up all of L's teaching and decide to become a killer, or I could not and die, never see matt again, always be second to near, always be second best. I decide that I needed sleep to better think everything over. The next time I wake up I still have no clear answer and I have no clue how long I had been in here, I had left my cell phone at my house when I went to work so I couldn't find out the date to see how much longer I had. I close my eyes again just to think and I grab my rosary in hopes it would help me find the answers that I needed. 'I don't want to become a killer, but I also don't want to die' I think to myself holding the cross to my lips praying softly a prayer that my mother used to say.

All of a sudden I think of a great idea. I could use the mafia and to surpass near and become number one, I could try to become a boss here and use them. I could actually beat near, but at what price? Was it worth dirtying my hands with blood, stealing, being a criminal that Kira could easily kill? Yes it was, I want to make my own name here independent of L or whammy's house and maybe if I become powerful enough I could track matt down and see him again. With my decision made I stand up, walk over to the door and knock once on the door. I hear the guy stand and place a hard metal against the door which I believe is a gun. He is only gone for a few minutes when I hear two foot steps coming back toward the room.

The door flies open making me glad that I wasn't standing anywhere around it. The boss comes in with a smirk on his face that makes me want to punch it off his face. "So I see u decide to join us, it only took you two days" "two days? I didn't think it was that long" "Time passes fast when your just here alone. I'm surprised your not hungry or anything." I shake my head and feel a pang of hunger when he mentions food but I just shake it off knowing it would not be good to show weakness in his presence. "Now you may come out but just sit in a corner till I decide how to initiate you into our ranks, and before you ask yes you may eat. We may be cruel to each other but not enough to starve you since we need you in top form." "Initiate?" "Yea, you didn't think you could just get into the mafia with out tests did you? Now each set of tests are different depending on the person so you have to give me time to think of yours." "Alright, fine, I will wait, but first, what is your name?" he turns and looks me in the eyes "Its Rob, or boss as you've heard others call me, I would prefer if you did call me boss though since it is what I am to you. What is yours so I can quit calling you boy?"

"My name is Mello" "well Mello I know you'll be great here as long as you do what I order of you and not try to be a smart mouth with me and don't steal from us either" I nod in understanding, Rob heads out of the room and tips his head for me to follow. I touch my rosary that is hidden under my clothes and think to myself 'One day matt I promise to myself I will find you again and I hope you'll be proud of what you see, a strong independent man.' I head out the room and prepare for my new life the mafia.

A/N: again thank you to CasX111 for the review :) read and review it would make me happy :) thanks everyone.


End file.
